


Gandalf the Goose

by LogicalViolins



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Geese, Gen, Modern AU, don't take this seriously, i guess?, i mean they're geese, the wizards are geese?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalViolins/pseuds/LogicalViolins
Summary: At the Council of the Wise, it is discovered that Sauron and his business, Mordor's Apartment Complex, are planning on taking over the pond, where the geese and other creatures of West Park reside.I'm sorry JRR Tolkien.And really, don't take this seriously.





	Gandalf the Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the characters are geese, and Sauron is human.

Gandalf sighed, using his beak to adjust his long grey cloak.  
"Saruman!" he honked across the pond to the other goose. Saruman was standing on a human-made metal platform so that only his feet were in the water. He looked like a wannabe blue heron, or even a human. "Saruman!" he again squawks. "Get over here so we can have a council!"  
The five geese gathered every week for a Council of the Wise, when all the wizards of the park -- for geese are wizards -- would talk about the major issues facing the pond, and sometimes other portions of the park as well. Today, Elrond and Galadriel leaders of the great blue herons, were joining the geese, making the gathering one of nearly all of the most powerful creatures in West Park. Saruman had to be there; he was the leader of the Wise, and therefore supposed to preside over the meeting. Gandalf had no idea why he wasn't there already.  
"Finally," Elrond honked. "Now" -- he ruffled his feathers -- "We need to speak about the great danger to the East." All of the gathered birds turned toward the Eastern side of the pond, where a tall human-made building stood, blocking the bright sun. At the tip of the building's roof was a glowing florescent sign, with the logo of a red-orange eye. "Yes," Elrond proclaimed dramatically, "Mordor Apartment Complex is rising."  
Galadriel stepped forward then. "We can see the sign from the park. Sauron is planning to expand into the pond. If we do not do something, our home will be destroyed."  
"This is folly," Saruman squawked. "We have no proof that Sauron is planning to destroy the park. We have the three rings of power. We are stronger."  
"The sign is proof enough," Galadriel honked chastisingly at Saruman. The ring on her gray leg sparkled in the small sunlight that the building did not block. "And do not forget that last time this happened, Sauron also had a ring. A ring more powerful than the three even taken together." The door of the complex slammed and a human walked out. "Beware of Sauron, all of you. He can destroy us all."


End file.
